Geometry
by Harukauranus
Summary: Sonny is failing Geometry. If she doesn't pass with a C, she'll have to quit So Random. Her teacher suggests a tutor...but what happens when that tutor ends up being the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper? **Channy**
1. Chapter 1

_I was reading a one shot by MonkeyGirl when I got an idea for another one of my channy stories! Thank you, MonkeyGirl! You are so amazing! And thanks for all your support and reviews!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC_

_

* * *

_

**SPOV**

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Bitterman called out.

The cast of So Random practically flew out the door. I, on the other hand, took my time putting my folders in my backpack and making sure everything was organized. Ms. Bitterman was eying me curiously. I tried avoiding her gaze, but I couldn't help it. Had I done something wrong? I was trying my best! Had I failed another test? My mom would kill me if I failed any more of my Geometry tests. Or worse, take me off of So Random...Math had never been my best subject.

"Sonny Munroe. Come up to my desk. I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes, Ms. Bitterman." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked slowly up to her.

"I've noticed your grades dropping this semester. I understand you're not that great at math, but you can usually pass with a C." I nodded at her comment. Where was she going with this? "Do you have any idea what your current grade is in Geometry?" I shook my head 'no'. "A D-MINUS!" She spit out in rage.

"What!" It couldn't be! Oh, boy! My mom was going to have a field day with this one...

"There is one way, however, for you to still pass the class with a C." She remarked, calming down.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" There is no way I am going to let Geometry take me off of So Random.

"There is a quiz on Friday over Chapter 5, a test in two weeks over everything this semester, and an exam three weeks after that over everything we've learned. If you pass each of those with a B or higher, you can get a C in Geometry. Maybe even a B-, if I'm feeling gracious."

My stomach dropped. How was I supposed to get B's on all those tests if I couldn't pass any of them with at least a C-? This was impossible. I might as well say goodbye to my days in Hollywood.

"Ms. Bitterman, would it be possible for me to do any extra credit assignments to boost up my grade?" I asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Now, Miss Munroe. You know as well as I do that I don't give out extra credit assignments." Of course. I knew it. "But if you're that worried, I guess I could find you a tutor."

"Mr. Bitterman! Would you, please? That would be so great! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" I smiled my toothy grin.

"Don't thank me just yet. You would have to come to my room 30 minutes early and stay 30 minutes after class."

I didn't care. I was going to get my grades up, make my mom proud, and stay on So Random! This is the nicest thing Ms. Bitterman has ever done for me! What am I saying? This is the ONLY nice thing she's ever done for ANYONE. I skipped out of the classroom and into the dressing room I share with Tawni. She was sitting at her usual spot in front of the mirror. I went to the center of the room and began spinning in circles, my grin still covering half my face.

"What's up with you?" Tawni asked.

I ignored her, smiling and carefree for the first time since the Geometry unit started.

* * *

The next day I arrived to class 30 minutes early, just like Ms. Bitterman asked. No one was in the room. The lights were off. Okay, this is weird. Where was my tutor? Did Ms. Bitterman even mean for me to come this week? Maybe she meant next week... So many doubts were running through my mind. I began to wish I didn't even ask for a tutor. Then, I thought maybe Ms. Bitterman had totally forgotten. Maybe the tutor found it that I was going to be the one that needs tutoring...and then decided not to show up! I'm such a failure at life! I wanted to cry...

I took a deep breath, 'Pull yourself together, Sonny!' I thought to myself. 'Stop being so paranoid!' I turned on the lights in the room and went to sit in my usual seat.

"Munroe! What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"None of your business!" There was no way I was going to tell Chad that I needed a tutor. He wouldn't let me forget it for the rest of my life.

"Woah, alright. Don't need to be so edgy." He held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to make conversation."

I rolled my eyes. The only time Chad ever talks to me is if he needs something. "I'm kind of waiting for someone, so could you go away?"

"Nope. I can't. You see, Sonny, I'm here to tutor a student who needs major help. What kind of a person would I be if I left on an account of a Random."

Wait... "You're my tutor?" I couldn't believe it.

"You're my student?" Chad gasped, sarcastically.

Well, I might as well start packing my bags now.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know...I'm very slow at uploading...I'll try to get better, but I can't guarantee anything... I'm sorry! But if you stick with the story, you won't be disappointed! _

_

* * *

_

"So, when you write out proofs, first make a T-Chart..."

"What's a T-Chart?"

Chad sighed, "Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Chad took the pencil from her hand. "Like this. See? A T-Chart." And handed it back. "We've been calling it that since first grade!" He mumbled to himself.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "How did I get stuck with you?"

"How did I get stuck with YOU? This is basic stuff!"

Sonny stood up out of her seat. "I know I'm not good at this stuff...that's why I asked for a tutor! Now...tutor!"

"You don't need a tutor...you need to go back several grades!" Chad was just as tired as Sonny. He was convinced that she had been trying to give him a hard time on purpose. "You know what I think? I think that you planned this!"

"What?"

"Yeah. That's right! You planned this, just to make my life miserable. You're just jealous because Mackenzie Falls came in first on Tween Weekly's Top 5 Most Popular Shows survey."

Sonny smirked. "Right. Like I would fail a couple of my tests _on purpose_ just so I could bother you. Makes perfect sense."

"You know, I don't have to be here. I am sacrificing valuable time here. For what? A Random? Pft, pft!"

"No. You don't have to be here!" Sonny spit back.

"Good! 'Cuz I'm leaving." Chad turned toward the door.

"Good! 'Cuz I don't need you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good." Chad walked out.

"Great!" Sonny yelled out.

* * *

'This is so not great' Sonny thought. She was sitting with her geometry book opened, trying to understand the gibberish on the page. Her mom was sitting in the living room, watching a new episode of Mackenzie Falls. Sonny tried to concentrate on reading the words on the page, but it was only giving her a headache. Finally, she slammed the book shut in surrender.

"I give up!"

"Shhh! Honey! This is an intense moment!"

Sonny walked into the living room to find out what was going on. Chad's face filled the screen. Sonny was mesmerized. Mackenzie was so sensitive and kind. He would have helped Chloe with her geometry any day... and would have had the patients of a snail! Why couldn't Chad be more like Mackenzie? Sonny found that she had drifted over to sit next to her mom. Both their eyes were glued to the T.V.

and they both jumped ten feet in the air the door bell rang.

"I guess I'll get it." Sonny offered.

"Hey!" Chad pushed through the door. "What's happening?"

Sonny put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Chad ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't I have a student to tutor?"

"I thought we already established the fact that I don't need a tutor."

"Oh, really? Then I guess I can just tell Miss. B. that you're ready for the test tomorrow."

"Ok. Ineedyourhelp." Sonny gave in.

Chad smirked. "Course you do." He grabbed Sonny by the hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Sonny hesitated.

"On a field trip." Chad smiled mischievously.

Sonny blushed. She couldn't help but get carried away when Chad looked at her that way. His eyes sparkled, locking their gaze. She felt her heart start to pound heavily. Her stomach was overturned with butterflies. Electricity passed through their hands. They both stood there, in a trance.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? In _my _house? No Way!" Sonny's mom fainted, pulling Sonny from her thoughts.

Sonny tried to hide the disappointment when Chad let go of her hand to check on her mom. Her hand felt comfortable in his, as if it were meant to be. 'Hold on. Did _I_ just think that?'


End file.
